Cut Up Angels: Revised
by Doomer
Summary: Krisitna is a tough lil' thing according to Daryl Dixon, one of the three men responsible for saving her life. When Rick, Glenn and Daryl find Kristina in the forest outside their camp; bruised, broken and starving they bring her back. While Daryl tries to steer clear, Kristina can't help but find herself drawn to him. (Daryl/OC, Revised, Smut, drugs, violence, triggers)
1. Chapter 1

Damn, this Georgia heat was killing me. At least in West Virginia ya' could get a break from the heat once in a while, but down here, there ain't no escapin' it. Hotter than a billy goat's ass in a pepper patch. The sun beat down on the back of my neck an' I could already feel the blisters startin' to form from the sunburn I was gettin'.

_Shoulda grabbed that sunscreen, dumbass._ I shook my head and propped my forearm against the trunk of a thick tree. I looked up and sighed, relieved that the sun was now hidden behind those leaves up there.

It had been days since I had seen anyone. 'Live 'er dead. Good thing too, seein' as how my busted knee was keepin' me from gettin' 'round quickly. The damn headache wasn't helpin' much either. Could barely get 'round all busted up the way I was.

"Fuck." The word left my mouth in such a violent fashion I couldn't even believe I had said it. The word dripped with venom. I moved slowly, tryna get to the ground without hurtin' myself any more than I already was. Finally, my ass touched the ground as the leaves crackled and crunched underneath my weight. Sweat had started to run down my forehead and into my eyes. Fuckin' hurt so bad I thought I was goin' blind for sure.

"Sonofabitch." My throat was so dry, felt like the damn Sahara desert. Swallowin' hard didn't help, I ain't have no saliva to swallow anyway.

_Close yer eyes for just a minute, y'll be fine._ The voice in my head was so temping. I couldn't even fight the heaviness of my eyelids and 'fore I knew it, I was fast asleep.

"Damn it, Carson, I'm fuckin' sleepin'." I hated when that rat bastard tried ta wake me up. Tryna get my damn beauty sleep, an' he wan' be an asshole. Kickin' at my feet or pokin' me in the ass with his boner, always happenin' when I'm asleep.

I opened my eyes and found myself starin' inta the sights of a Horton crossbow.

"Hey!" Instinctively, I held my hands up to cover my face, like that'll do any good 'gainst a close range crossbow. "Don't fuckin' shoot me!" I pleaded pathetically. Normally, I'd stand up, try'n fight my way outta situations like this but fuck, I ain't got the energy. My head was throbbin' an' my knee was 'bout as useless as a screen door on a submarine.

"Th'fuck ya doin' out'er?" I couldn't see the mans face, but his voice was deep and gruff, reminded me of my daddy when he got'ta drinkin'.

"Th'fuck does it look like?" I scoffed at the stranger, furrowin' my brow in anger.

"Who's Carson?" He asked, kickin' my boot with his foot, gesturin' for me to get up, his crossbow still aimed at my forehead.

"My late fuckin' husband, the fuck s'it t'ya?" I grumbled, pushing myself up the tree trunk, grumblin' as the rough bark scraped the back of my arms.

"Lil' girl, ya best lose yer attitude, I seem to be th'one wit' tha weapon." He growled, clearly unimpressed with my 'who-th'fuck-d'you-think-y'are, too-big-for-my-own-britches' attitude.

"Y'ain't scare me, boy." I growled right back, narrowing towards the area his face should be. The sun had gone down long ago, and I could barely see his frame at all. I knew he stood taller than me, seeing as he was holding the cross bow down at me, not directly at my face.

His voice sounded older too. Like his vocal cords had suffered years of abuse with tobacco and alcohol.

"Could'ya maybe quit point'n that bow at my head?" I grumbled, wincing slightly as I put some weight on my bum knee, sucking air between my clenched teeth. The man lowered his cross bow slightly, and stepped into a streak of light shinin' through them leaves.

I almost melted when his eyes met mine. They was so icy blue I damn near swear they pierce my most inner emotions. My body went limp as a dishrag.

"Yer all messed up, ain't yah?" He smirked at me, watching my good knee give out under the frigid stare he was givin' me. "S'wrong wit' ya knee?" He questioned, looking at it curiously through the crosshairs of his bow.

"Got hit wit' a crowbar." I snickered. "Some guy thought I was a biter." The man looked at me like I had 7 heads stickin' outta my neck.

"C'mon." He grumbled, motioning for me to follow him wit' his crossbow.

Ya ain't really gon' go anywhere wit' this man, is ya? The voice in my head was right. He was a stranger. Done appeared outta nowhere in these woods, holdin' a crossbow right 'tween my eyes then wants me t'go somewhere wit' 'im? Ha!

"I ain't goin' no where wit' ya." I snapped, leanin' back on that tree, crossin' my arms over my chest in a 'fuck-you-buddy' stance. "I ain't know ya, don' know what yer gon' do ta me."

"If I was gon' do somthin' t'ya, I'da done it by now."

The man chuckled, an' next thing I know, I got two other guys standin' next ta the first man. One of 'em looked all official. Had this policeman's uniform on, made himself look all important givin' me a stare that would intimidate a bull.

"You alone out here, Ma'am?" The officer asked. I raised an eyebrow at the three men and tried ta ignore th'throbbin' in my knee and forhead.

"Yep. Been 'lone for-" I had ta stop'n think how long it'd been since I'd left the group I had found in the woods. "-lookin' ta be 'bout a week now." I explained.

"Found 'er sleepin' 'gainst this tree. Ain't got no weapons, only thing in 'er pack s'clothes 'n some cigarettes." The man with the crossbow explained to the officer. "Like she tryna get bit 'er somethin'."

"I ain't tryna do nothin'!" I spat viciously. "An' didn't ya Daddy teach ya s'rude ta go through other people's things!"

The three men looked at me like they'd never seen a girl 'fore. All interested in my bare legs, smirkin' when I limped towards them. Well, not all of 'em but the one with the crossbow sure as hell couldn't take his eyes off me.

"Names Kristina." I explained, extendin' a hand ta the officer. "Left my god fearin' group 'bout a week ago, ain't seen no one since." My throat was dryer than happy hour at th'Betty Ford clinic, damn near thought my voice box was gon' catch fire if I kept talkin'. "Ya'll ain't happen ta have some extra water, wouldya? Maybe somethin' ta eat? M'so hungry my stomach done think my throats been cut."

"How'd ya get that cut on yer arm there?" The officer asked. I'd completely forgot that I got caught up on some barbed wire, bled fer a good half hour 'fore it finally stopped. Ain't had nothin' ta bandage it wit', so I just pressed it 'gainst my t-shirt.

The third man, young lookin' Asian boy reached inta his bag and pulled out a bottle of water an' an energy bar. He stepped forward an' handed to me.

"Lost a fight with some barbed wire." I chuckled.

"Ya look pretty beat up, come back to our camp with us, we gotta doctor there who can patch ya up." The Officer asked. "Just fer a couple days…" He added, narrowin' his eyes at me.

"Fine. Could use a good night's rest." I wasn't gon' tell them that I was relieved ta not have ta spend 'nother night in the woods, but damn, I ain't felt safe since my first group got attacked.

I tore open the wrapper of that energy bar so fast, I done near dropped it! I held the chocolate flavored bar between my teeth as I twisted the cap off the water bottle. "I'm Glenn, this is Daryl-" He pointed at the one who still had his crossbow aimed in my directon, "And this is Rick." The officer nodded at me while I pulled the bottle to my lips.

I guzzled half that water bottle down in a second flat.

"Yer gon' make yerself sick if ya don' slow down, Lil' girl." That was the second time in less than fifteen fuckin' minutes that Rambo over here called me Lil' Girl.

"S'cuse me, do I look like a _lil' girl_ to you? I'm a grown ass woman, thank ya very much." I growled, taking a big bite outta the energy bar.

"Shut th'fuck up n' lets go." The crossbow wielding redneck growled, wrappin' his arms 'round my waist. "G'head, get sit'chy'ated. I ain't waitin' 'round in th'woods all night." He grumbled quietly. I wrapped my arm 'round his shoulders, took a step forward.

"Got it." I winced as I applied as little amount of weight t'my knee as possible.

"Girl, yer just a hot mess." I shot a glare at him and scoffed.

"Still 'live ain't I?" I spat, limping forward inta the forest with three strangers.

"S'long walk, ya gon' make it?" Daryl asked, wrappin' his arm a lil' tighter 'round my waist.

"I'll be fine."

"I 'unno how ya expect me ta get o'er this fence." I huffed, standing with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Fuckin' A." Daryl growled from behind me. Next thing I know I'm bein' swept off my feet. A pair of strong arms wrapped under my thighs and 'round my back. "All ya had ta do was ask fer help." He smirked down at me. Damn, his eyes sparkled when he wasn't lookin' like he wanted ta kill me.

"Dad!" A lil' boys voice echoed through what looked ta be like big open farm land.

"Carl, hush!" Rick snapped quietly as a lil' boy with shaggy brown hair greeted us half way to the farm house. "Go get Hershel, tell'em we got a girl who's probably gon' need stitches." He ordered. "now!" He shooed the boy away when he didn't move, just stood there, starin' at me like some kinda monster 'er somethin'.

"We gon' getchya nice and patched up, get some food in yer belly." Daryl's voice was soft in my ear as his warm breath danced down my neck an' collarbone.

"Ya gon' give me a bath too?" I snickered as he carried me up onto the front porch.

"Could arrange that." He smirked, setting me down just outside the door. "Best behave yerself, Lil' Girl. 'Cause I'mma be th'one yer gon' have ta deal with f'ya get outta hand."

"Fuck!" Hershel- who not 'till after he was in the process of stitchin' me up, I learned he was a vet, not an actual fuckin' doctor- pushed the needle into the sensitive flesh of the back of my arm. "Sonofabitch." I felt like I was gon' pass out.

"You look like you been rode hard and put up wet." Hershel chuckled to me as I sucked air between my clenched teeth. I ain't even bother trynna come back from it, cause I knew his old ass was right. Been almost two weeks since I found any fresh water to bath in, must stink so bad I could knock a buzzard of a gut wagon.

"So you said you left your group, right? Why's that?" Rick asked me from his comfy lookin' chair in the corner of the room. Guy ain't left me 'lone since I got here, probably think's I'ma come after his people, but shit, I can barely get 'round by my damn self.

"Yep, done left 'em cause they was god fearin' morons," I started, "Now, don' get me wrong, I fear the good lord just as much as the next person but jeez, these people musta done lost their minds!" I exclaimed. "Didn't have no weapons, prayed all the damn time, said 'if the lord wants us to survive, he'll keep us safe'. Crock a bull is what I said." I nodded at Rick. "I ain't got no time fer that!"

"You been wit'em from the start?" He asked, leanin' in, restin' his elbows on his knees.

"Nah, I was with my husband an' some people we had been spendin' the summer wit'." I didn't like explainin' myself like this. Rick wasn't gon' keep me 'round anyway, why did he have to know my whole fuckin' life story?

"What happened ta them?" His eyes started ta burn holes in the side of my head and I wasn't comfortable no more.

"Herd of those fuckin' biters got'em." I said. I shrugged my shoulders at him, "They came through in th'middle of th'night. Tore everyone but a couple of us ta pieces." Rick shook his head and leaned back, giving me a look of sorrow.

"Sorry, I guess yer husband was bitten?" I nodded, jumpin' off the table onto my good leg.

"I'm exhausted, I need ta get some rest." Rick stood up and wrapped an arm under mine, leadin' me outside.

"Daryl set up an extra tent fer ya out here. Got ya a sleepin' bag, but that's bout it." He explained, helpin' me down those god forsaken steps.

"S'bout all I need."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the support on this new and improved Cut Up Angels. I'm so glad that ya'll are reading and enjoying it! I set the time frame back so I could allow Kristina more time with all the characters, especially Daryl. I'be changed the story line just a little and wrote Daryl the way I think he'd act around an attractive, young female? Who knows. ANYWAY, second revised chapter, lemme know what ya'll think. Review review! Thanks again so much!**

"Knock knock." I'm tryna fuckin' sleep an' someone's gon' bother me!? Who the hell did they think they were?

"Th'fuck d'ya want?" I growled, damn near fell on my face when I threw the tent flap open. I stumbled forward and inta the arms of Daryl, who thankfully caught me, grabbin' me underneath th'arms.

"Chill, Lil' Girl, I came ta ask fer a cigarette." He looked down at me, his hands still wrapped underneath my armpits, smirkin' that lil' smirk he had. I gave 'im the stink eye for a minute, pushin' myself upright and brushin' off the front of my shirt.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm so clumsy I could trip over a cordless phone, I'll tell ya." Daryl just shook his head, that smirk still plastered across his face.

"How 'bout that cigarette?" He raised his eyebrows at me, "Least ya could do, ya know, since I saved yer life an' all." I couldn't help but smile. Felt good too. First time I smiled in I can't even remember how long.

"How 'bout I cut a deal wit' ya?" I offered, rubbin' my hands together. Daryl cocked his head to the side like what a puppy does when you start talkin' to 'em. "I'll give ya two packs, two whole packs, all t'yerself." I held up two fingers, "One pack fer savin' my life an' the other in trade of… oh, I 'unno, a huntin' knife?" I smiled sweetly, battin' my eyelashes at Daryl, tyna be cute.

"Th'fuck ya need a huntin' knife fer?" He took a step back as if I was wieldin' a huntin' knife right now, comin' at him like some sorta crazed mad-woman!

"Oh, I 'unno," I rolled my eyes, "maybe 'cause there is a bunch of dead fuckin' people tryna eat my fuckin' face off!"

"Lil' Girl, wit' me 'round, ya ain't gon' _need_ a huntin' knife." The corners of his mouth turned up again, just slightly as he took a small step towards me. "But, if ya give me a whole pack, I won't lead a walker that strays inta camp directly ta yer tent, sound fair?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"How very kind of you." I grumbled, grabbin' my pack that sat just inside the tent entrance. I grabbed an unopened pack of menthol cigarettes and tossed 'em to Daryl, who caught 'em an' shoved 'em inta his pocket.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." I called ta him while he walked back ta his tent.

Somethin' 'bout Daryl got under my skin. Not in a bad way, like most people do, but in a way that when he turned around, I wished he wouldn't. I wish he'd sit an' talk ta me all night, but from what I seen so far, he ain't the talkin' type. Which I don't blame him fer, most people ain't got the best intentions, start talkin' then next thing ya know, yer heart went an' got all broke. People ain't no good anymore.

"We gotta shower, runnin' water an' everythin' if yer interested." Maggie, Hershel's older daughter said as I crawled outta my tent. It was late mornin', early afternoon by the time my sleepy ass finally woke up. Kinda glad no one woke me up at the crack a dawn to help do chores, I ain't slept that good since I can't even remember!

"Really? That's gotta be the best damn news I've heard in weeks!" My giddiness was evident; runnin' water? Soap? Shampoo? Now, I'm a redneck, born an' raised in the backwoods of Sissonville, West Virginia, ya ain't really gotta choice but ta be a redneck. Just cause I was a hick, don't mean I didn't like bein' clean! Damn, that's one of the things I done missed the most, my shower.

I hobbled my way up ta the farm house, movin' slower than molassas in December, to only be met by the one an' only. Daryl sat on the front porch, cleanin' his beloved crossbow with an old lookin' rag.

"There ever a time when that thing ain't attached ta yer hip?" I tried to tease but he looked at me like I had only one oar in the water! "That was a joke, yer supposed to laugh, or crack a smile, somethin'." I whispered, leanin' against the side of the house.

"Yer only supposed ta do that if the joke someone's tellin' is funny." He snapped back. I held my hands up in surrender and lowered my head.

"Calm down, Rambo! Yer right, I ain't as funny as I like ta think I am." This made the corners of his mouth turn up, givin' me a sideways look while he ran his rag across the bow.

"Ya headed in there ta cook me some fuckin' lunch?" I raised an eye brow at him, crossin' my arms over my chest, as I watched him clean his bow with care and precision.

"Actually, I was gon' take a shower, thank you very much." Again, my 'too-big-for-my-own-britches' attitude surfaced. "Th'fuck do I look like? Yer maid?" If looks could kill, I'd be deader than a doorknob.

"Figured ya be doin' somethin' nice fer the man who saved yer life." He growled, pushin' himself to a standin' position. He walked towards me, his lean body towerin' over mine. I only stood 'bout five foot three inches. This sonofabitch was much taller than me, and much stronger.

"I thought th'pack of smokes was _com-pen-sa-tion enough_ fer savin' my life." Narrowin' my eyes at him, pushin' my chest out just like my big brother taught me, '_Make yerself seem bigger than ya actually is.'_

Daryl chuckled, chewin' at the inside of his bottom lip as he looked down at me, movin' in just a little closer. "Yer a tough lil' bitch, ain't ya?" His warm breath rolled over my already sticky-with-sweat skin like fog.

"Y'ain't got no idea." I smirked, turnin' on my heel and pullin' open the screen door that lead inta the farm house.

* * *

"I could help ya cook lunch, if ya'd like?" I offered to the tall skinny brunette who I learned to be Officer Rick's wife, Lori.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." She seemed a bit taken aback at my offer, but smiled sweetly at me anyway. "Daryl brought back some squirrel while you were in the shower, do you know how to skin them?" She aksed, holdin' up one of the furry rodents by its tail.

"Sure as hell do!" I cheered, limpin' over to her, grabbin' the lil' bastard outta her hand. "Been skinnin' squirrels since I was just a youngin'!" Lori laughed at my enthusiasm, it was that or she ain't seen a girl so adamant on skinnin' a lil' tree climber.

After I had all the squirrels skinned, gutted and ready to be thrown in a pot of water, Lori sat down beside me, runnin' her fingers through her hair.

"So how old are you?" She asked, the curiosity in her tone was obvious. She was just as cautious with me as Rick and the rest of the group had been. Don't blame 'em either. I'd be cautious too.

"Twenty-two years young." I smirked, brushin' some stray hairs outta my eyes.

"Rick told me you had a husband?" She asked, raisin' her eyebrows. I nodded an' tried to not look her in the eye. Why was she so damn interested in my life?

"Married 'im when I was just sixteen." I explained. Lori's eyes almost popped outta her head when I told her that. "Young an' stupid. Daddy didn't want me 'round no more, so he let me get married." I partially lied.

"Sorry for your loss." She said, givin' me these sorry, sympathetic eyes.

"Survival of the fittest, right?" I shrugged it off, seeing the pot starting to boil over. "I'll get that." I mumbled, pushing myself ta my feet, grabbin' the wooden spoon that sat on a lil' table next ta the fire.

* * *

"I made yer fuckin' lunch." I smirked, pushin' a bowl of hot squirrel stew into Daryl's chest. He looked at me, then at the bowl like he didn't know what ta fuckin' do with it. "Ya eat it, ya know?" I made a guesture like I was shovelin' food inta my mouth.

"'Bout time women started doin' women's work." He growled, the smallest hint of a smirk on his face.

"Only seemed fair, since ya saved my life an' all." I winked. Daryl shook his head, setting the crossbow he had been carryin' on the ground next ta his feet. "Ya should teach me how ta use that thing." I knew how ta shoot a gun, new how ta shoot a bow an' arrow, but Daddy ain't ever teach me ta use a crossbow.

Daryl raised an eyebrow at me curiously, lookin' down at the weapon sittin' at his feet. "Ya want me ta teach ya to use it? What fer?"

"'Case I fin' one out an' 'bout." I smirked. "Gon' need ta learn how ta defend myself 'gainst big, scary guys like you." I poked his chest.

"Same as usin' a gun." Daryl growled. He had brought me out inta the field, ta shoot at hay bales. "Hardest part is pullin' the string back ta the latch." He explained to me, puttin' the tip of his boot into what he called the 'cocking stirrup' and used it as leverage ta pull the string back.

"Look's easy enough." I put my hands on my hips and nodded. Daryl laughed out loud, lookin' at me as he released the string from the latch, handin' me the crossbow.

"If ya can git that string back all on yer own, I'll give ya yer pack of smokes back, Lil' Girl."

"I gotta better deal fer ya." I smirked evilly. "If I can't pull this lil' ole string back all by my self, I'll d'ya laundry and cook fer ya." I nodded, raisin' an eyebrow. "But, if pull this back, Daryl Dixon's gotta gimmie a kiss."

"My next trip inta town, I'm gon' find ya a pretty lil' apron ta wear." He smirked right back at me. Daryl wasn't as uptight when ya got'em alone. With the rest of the group seemed like he had his guard up most of the time, but if ya was lucky to have some one-on-one personal time, he wasn't as cold as he made himself out ta be.

Just like Daryl had done I set the cocking stirrup on the ground, pushing my foot inta it to keep it from movin'. I rested the forearm grip on my knee and grabbed the string with both hands on either side of the latch. I gripped it tight an' pulled back, groanin' as I realized how hard it actually was. "Damn." I whispered, pulling one hand away to wipe the beads of sweat formin' at my hairline..

"Got a problem there, Lil' Girl?" Daryl called out, his tone all sarcastic.

"Shut up, I can do it." I growled back softy. I tightened my grip on the string and pulled back as hard as I could. I closed my eyes tight and found every bit of strength inside of me and heard a satisfying 'click' of the latch securing around the string ta hold it in place.

"Someone owes me a kiss." I smirked at a wide eyed, stunned Daryl Dixon.

"I ain't owe you shit, Lil Girl." He hissed as I made my way towards him, holdin' the cross bow out for him.

"Deal's a deal." I shrugged my shoulders as Daryl snatched the crossbow outta my hands.

"I ain't agree ta nothin'." He was mad. I think he was mad that I actually got that string back, not that I was tryna kiss him. I raised an eyebrow and took another step forward as Daryl took two steps back.

"Ya offered ta buy me a pretty lil' apron, didn't ya?" I started closin' the space 'tween Daryl and I as his back hit a tree that stood in the middle of the field. "Sounds like an agreement ta me."

Daryl looked panicked, like he had no idea what ta do and fer the first time since I met this man, he looked vulnerable. I smirked ta myself, thinkin' 'bout how easy this might actually be.

I took three small steps an' there I was, standin' chest ta chest with the intimidatin' Daryl Dixon. "I ain't gon' bite'chya." I smirked up at him, my fingers findin' the hem of his leather vest. "Unless yer inta that." I teased. He rolled his eyes and pushed my hands away from his vest with his wrist.

"Fuckin' get it over wit." He growled. I smirked, wrappin' my hand 'round the back of his neck, pushin' myself up on ta my tippy toes.

"Try an' enjoy it?" I whispered, pressin' my body inta his, feelin' how hard and muscular he really was underneath all that pesky clothin'. "Relax!" I whined, feelin' him tense up at my touch.

He groaned and looked down at me, his icy blue eyes piercing everything that I was with just a simple look. I took advantage of him lookin' at me and pulled his lips against mine.

He jerked back, but my grip on his neck kept him in place, pushin' him up against the tree as I wrapped my other arm around his neck, kissin' him long an' slow.

His body was as rigid as a two by four, until I felt him slump against that tree and his hand found my hip. I smirked against his mouth, knowin' he was actually enjoyin' this an' not just puttin' up with it.

I pulled away with a smirk, crossin' my arms over my chest as I looked at him. He furrowed his eyebrows an' tried ta compose himself but I knew I had turned him ta mush. Hell, that kiss turned me ta mush. I ain't gon' deny that a lil' sparked somethin' inside of me. "There's more where that came from, if yer ever… ya know… lonely." I winked, suckin' the corner of my lip inta my mouth. "Ya know were ta find me." I turned and started limpin' my way back ta camp, leavin' Daryl Dixon standin' there. Wide eyed and stunned fer the second time in fifteen minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! First, I was working all the time. Then I came down with this awful, amnesia-stomach-fluy thing and I felt like death. So, here it is the third chapter of the Revised version of Cut Up Angels. **

**FanFicGirl10- Yeah, he enjoyed it. He's not gonna let her know that though ;) **

**XMusicGurlx- Thanks! I had to rewrite it. I felt like I had rushed and made things awful and I didn't like the way I had written Daryl, at all! But thanks again! Keep reviewing!**

**Edy12345- Oh thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this version better! I am too!**

**Okay, so keep reviewing and I'll keep posting. It's kind of simple. :P I'm gonna start working on a new chapter for Light A Roman Candle with Me and A Saint's Revenge! So, go read those ones too! Review REview review! **

* * *

It had been a couple days, couldn't remember how long exactly seein' as how all the days an' nights blurred together in one big mess of what I like to call life, since I came to camp. I had been pullin' my weight 'round camp just as much as the next person, except Carol, who I learned had just lost her daughter.

And I mean literally lost her. No one could find her. That's what Rick, Glenn an' Daryl was doin' out in the woods when they found me. Lookin' for that little girl. If she hadn't been chased away by them walkers, I'd have never been found an' woulda probably died out in them woods.

It had also been a couple days since I had kissed Daryl. He hadn't spoken a word to me since. Musta scared the poor guy.

The night sky never looked so beautiful before. Guess I never really had th'time ta look up at it, couldn't ever take the time to sit, look up and take in all it's starry beauty. I was able to slip away from the group, move out inta that open field and just sit.

"Gotta smoke?" His voice made my heart stop. I hadn't heard him walk up, I had been so damn preoccupied with lookin' at those damn stars- made me remember why I hadn't ever done this before, ya get distracted.

"Happened ta the pack I gave ya?" His eyes narrowed on mine an' I got that feelin' in the pit of my stomach. I wanted him so damn badly.

"Smoked 'em all." He growled, he sat down a couple feet away from me and pulled his knees up, resting his elbows on them. "Got one fer me? Or am I wastin' my time?" He asked, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. I pulled the pack out of my pocket and tossed him one.

"Can ya hunt?" He asked after a moment of silence, I nodded.

"Need a gun fer that though." I gave him a sideways glace, to gauge his reaction. He smirked and shook his head, taking a pull from the cigarette.

"I don' use a gun." His eyes found mine and I couldn't help but smile.

"Shut up, ya redneck." I teased, taking a hit of my own cigarette, smirking at him. "I'm a pretty good tracker, I can set snares and traps." I explained, flicking my cigarette. It arched as it flew through the air, then came down on a rock, it's ember exploding into a million little pieces.

"I knew ya was good fer somethin'."

* * *

_"Git back'er ya lil' whore!" His voice echoed loudly through the forest as I tried to scramble to my feet, but was unsuccessful. "Ya wanna back-talk me? Then see if ya ever talk 'gain." His voice was low as he crawled onto my stomach, pinning my wrists with his knees as he reached over for the metal fire poker that had been sitting in the fire for hours. _

_The tip of the poker glowed white as he reached for my face, grabbing my cheeks roughly, pushing his fingers into my cheeks, pushing my clenched teeth apart. I opened my mouth and let out a small squeal as he grabbed for my tongue. _

_"Yer lucky ta be gettin' outta this alive." He growled, bringing the fire poker closer to my face. Tears began streaming down my cheeks and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see him or the fire poker or anything. I'd rather be dead. _

_Suddenly his weight from my chest was gone and I scrambled back against a tree as I cupped one of my cheeks with my hands, sobbing loudly as I saw another man from our group punch Carson in the face._

"Wake th'fuck up, wouldya?" I snapped back to reality when Daryl pushed past me, causing me to stumble forward.

"Jesus!" I snapped, regaining my balance. "Don't gotta be so fuckin' rude." I hissed as he ignored me and pushed forward, his crossbow raised to his cheek as he swept it back and forth, keeping a sharp eye out for biters.

"Shut up." He grumbled, glancing back at me as I clutched the large hunting knife he had given me earlier that morning when we left the farm house. "Keep yer eyes peeled." He growled.

I huffed loudly and followed a couple feet behind him for what seemed like hours before he held his hand up, crouching down behind a thick tree trunk. I dropped to my knees and crawled towards him. He looked back at me and motioned towards the ridge.

"Walkers." He whispered. "'Bout five of 'em." He added. "Stay'er, I'll come git'chya after." I started to protest but before I could he had already started sneaking closer to the walkers.

I stood up and pressed my back to the large tree trunk, sighing loudly as I heard the tell-tale 'thud' of walkers hitting the ground. I looked to my left to see one ugly bitch making her way towards me, dragging an obviously broken ankle behind her, hissing and growling as she held her hands forward, grabbing at me. I pulled the hunting knife above my head and brought it down to her forehead.

She fell to the ground as another walker grabbed me from behind. I panicked and brought my elbow back into his stomach, sending him stumbling back against a tree where I pinned him by his neck with my forearm, pushing the hunting knife deep into his skull.

"Fuck!" I hissed to myself as three more walkers made their way towards me. I looked for an escape route and found an opening in the herd of walkers.

I ran as fast as I could towards the ridge, pushing myself to get out of their with all my might. As my knee started to dully throb with pain, I shoved the hunting knife back in it's holster that was hooked onto my belt.

"Sonofabitch." I panted, finally reaching the ridge. It was a long way down. "Shit." I looked around for Daryl but couldn't find him. I hadn't run that far. The ridge had only been a couple hundred feet from the trees but I had lost Daryl in my attempt to escape a certain death.

The walkers had started closing in again. "Fuck." I grumbled as I looked around in hopes to see Daryl with no luck.

I began climbing down the ridge. The walkers stopped when they reached the edge and growled, hissing ominously as I used every branch and tree that I could to keep my balance.

One foot, then one hand, then the other foot, then the other hand. I made my way down slowly. Testing each tree root to see if it could support my weight. I did however make the mistake of looking down to see how much further I had and scared myself.

"Shit." I whimpered, pressing myself as close to the ridge as possible, my legs shaking as I saw how far I could really fall if I slipped up. The sound of a crossbow trigger releasing made me look up just in time to see a walker with an arrow stuck in the back of it's head falling towards me.

"Fuck!" I shouted, the full weight of the walker hitting me as the grip on my tree root loosened and I went tumbling down the side of the ridge with the walker.

Head over heels. Head over heels. Face full of dirt and mud. Leaves and sticks poking me left and right. Each time my body hit the earth I could feel the wind getting knocked out of me. It felt like days before the cool water enveloped me.

I held my breath as I swam, gasping for air as I broke the surface. "Holy fucking shit!" I panted, looking up to where I had been climbing only moments ago. "Holy fucking shit!" I repeated again, only louder.

I was alive. How, I had no idea. I really shouldn't have made it. I looked around at all the sharp rocks that I could have been impaled on. And for the first time in a long time I started to pray and thank the good lord.

"I'm gon' find a way to you." I heard a voice call out from the top of the ridge. "Stay there an' don't fuckin' move this time!" He added. I smirked and looked around. It'd probably be a while until he found a safe way down to me.

I made my way to shore and stripped down to just my panties and waded back into the water, swimming around carelessly. I scrubbed my skin which seemed to be permanently dingy with dirt, sweat and grime. I watched as my pale-turned-tan skin began to show through as I continued to scrub myself clean.

I submerged myself and mocked scrubbing my hair with shampoo to get as much dirt and sweat off my scalp and out of my hair as possible. When I emerged I saw Daryl standing on the shore, holding up my clothing, looking at it curiously.

"S'called a bra." I called out to him. He dropped it and spun around, glaring at me angrily.

"Ya jus' fell almost three hundred feet an' yer gon' get naked an' swim 'round like nothin' happened?" He growled. I rolled my eyes and swam towards him until I realized that I was in fact naked and he was standing in front of my clothes.

"I was tryin' ta get clean." I grumbled, wrapping my forearm around my chest as I felt his eyes wander away from my face. That's when I suddenly became aware of how clean and clear this water was.

His eyes moved all over my body and I liked the feelin' of him looking at me like that. It made me hungry for him. It made me want to jump him right here and now.

"S'not polite to stare." I smirked, my attitude getting the better of me as I swam backwards, pulling my arm away from my chest to give him a good view.

I heard him clear his throat as I swam back an' forth through the water, actually enjoying myself for the first time since all this shit went down.

"C'mon! Stop bein' a hard-ass fer twenty minutes and come in!" I called out to him. He furrowed his brow and sighed loudly, looking around for a couple minutes before setting his crossbow on the ground next to my clothes.

I watched as he pulled off his leather-angel-wing-embroidered vest and tossed it on top of his crossbow. He left his black wife beater on but slowly undid his belt and slipped his pants off. I smirked as he stepped into the water, and after the water was half way up his thighs he dove in.

He stayed under for a long time and I started to get nervous. Just as I was gonna go under to look for him, I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and tug my just under the surface. I gasped and splashed water at Daryl as he swam to the surface, smirking at me.

"Not funny!" I exclaimed, splashing him once more.

"Kinda funny." He teased, splashing me back.

"Stop foolin' around and git clean, ya dirty redneck." I teased as I watched him start to scrub the thick layer of grime that covered his skin.

We cleaned ourselves then swam until it started to get dark and our fingers started to wrinkle. I made Daryl cover his eyes, even though he grumbled and had a piss-poor attitude about it while I got dressed. I smirked and knew he had peeked, which I wanted him to do in the first place.

Daryl was fun. He had this… innocence to him that just made me want to defile him in everyway possible. He was quiet and kept to himself most of the time but if you could get him to let his guard down, even if it was only for a half hour, you'd have the best time.

"We'll set up camp down here." He explained, tossing the bag the tent was wrapped up in. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yer gon' make me do it?" I asked, putting one hand on my hip while I held the bag in my other hand.

"Ya want dinner t'night er not?" He growled, pulling his boots on. I sighed and held the bag upside down, letting the tent fall out and onto the ground.

"Fine." I huffed as he slung his crossbow over his shoulder, eyeing me as I started putting the aluminum sticks together.

* * *

"Mm-mm-mm!" I licked my fingers clean as I tossed the bones into the fire, "Best squirrel I've had in a long time!" I exclaimed, smirking over at him. He was sucking the bones clean and nodded, not meeting my eyes. "Thanks for… ya know… bringin' me out here with you." I felt all the blood in my body make it's way to my cheeks as he finally looked up at me, furrowing his eyebrows in what looked like annoyance.

"Ain't nothin'." He grumbled, tossing the bones into the fire like I had. I yawned loudly and stretched, looking around to see if there were any biters.

"Go t'sleep." He growled. "I'm gon' stay up fer a lil', check the river bank, see if there's any walkers." He explained.

"Nah, I'll wait 'till ya get back, incase anythin' happens on the home front." I teased.

"F'that's whatchya want." He grumbled, grabbing his crossbow and walking down the river bank.

I watched him walk, he had this swagger to him, this 'fuck you, I'm Daryl Fucking Dixon' sway to him and I loved it. He walked with confidence and had a good, quiet stride that made him a good hunter. I've always had a thing for back-woods country boys.

That's what Carson was. A back-woods, badass, huntin', drinkin', pot smokin', country boy. Hunting every winter, fishing all summer, and in the fall and spring, he was out four wheeling or riding his motorcycle. Back-woods country boy.

"S'clear fer 'bout fifty yards." Daryl growled as he returned. His voice had pulled me back to the present and I smiled up at him.

"I'm a light sleeper, I'll wake up f'anythin' comes inta camp." I explained, standing up. He nodded and looked at the tent, then back at me. He was nervous. I could tell.

"M'goin' ta bed." He growled, pushing past me as he made his way towards the tent. I smirked and followed close behind, pulling off my muddy boots outside the tent before crawling inside. Daryl was already undressed and crawling into his sleepin' bag before I had even zipped the tent flap closed.

"Awh, ya don' wanna snuggle?" I asked, pretending to be hurt by his coldness as he rolled onto his side, facing away from my sleeping bag. He grunted as I pulled off my damp tank-top, laying it out flat so it would be dry by morning. I pulled my shorts off and lay them flat as well. I grabbed for my back pack and pulled on an oversized black t-shirt and crawled into my sleeping bag, shivering gently as the cool fabric made goose bumps rise on my skin.

"S'fucking cold." I whimpered, rolling over to look at the back of Daryl's head. He grunted again and I sighed loudly, wrapping my sleeping bag around myself tighter. Before I knew it, I my teeth were chattering and I couldn't stop shivering.

"Fuckin' A." I heard Daryl growl, rolling onto his side to face me, lifting one side of his sleeping bag open for me. "Git the fuck in, wouldya?" He hissed.

I crawled out of my sleeping bag and into his, grabbing mine and draping it over us carefully.

"If I knew it was gon' be this cold, I woulda brought some pants." I teased, rubbing my bare legs against his bare legs. He shifted so he wasn't touching me and I sighed. "Would you relax? You gotta pretty girl flirtin' with ya, basically askin' for it an' ya haven't even made a move yet!" I exclaimed, rolling over so I could look at him.

"Maybe I don' think yer pretty." he growled, his face only inches from mine. I frowned, actually hurt by what he said until he cleared his throat. "I didn't mean that." He said quietly. "Ya are pretty." he added, his eyes apologetic.

"Thank you." I smiled softly at him. "And you're real handsome, ya know that?" I teased, leaning in to him. "I'm gon' kiss ya, is that okay?" I asked, running my hands across his chest. He tensed at my touch, closing his eyes. He didn't answer but his body language told me he was uncomfortable so I pulled my hand away.

"Ya don' want me ta kiss ya?" I asked, looking up at him as his eyes opened.

"It ain't that…" His voice trailed off slowly but his eyes stayed glued ta mine. Finally he broke eye contact with me and sighed loudly, almost in exasperation.

"What is it?" I tried to crack that tough Daryl Dixon outer shell. He shook his head and closed his eyes. "C'mon, I ain't gon' tell anyone!"

"I don' know what ta do…" He said in barely a whisper. I eyed him curiously for a moment.

"Whattya mean?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. He grumbled something I couldn't understand and finally ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

"I ain't ever been with a girl… like that." he growled at me.

"Ever?" I blurted out, covering my mouth with my hands as he visibly blushed with embarrassment. "No! Don' be embarrassed!" I tried to get him to look at me but he wouldn't. "Daryl, I don' think any less of you cause you ain't ever had sex 'fore." I explained, walking my fingertips across his shoulder gently.

"Really?" He asked, sounding rather shocked. I nodded and smiled up at him.

"Really."

I crawled onto his stomach, straddling him as he looked up at me nervously. "Just be calm." I reassured him. "I ain't gon' hurt ya." I smirked and ran my fingers down his chest. I heard his breath hitch as I slowly started moving myself back until my groin was pressed firmly against his.

I reached down and grabbed his hands and placed them on my bare thighs, moving them up and down and all over my skin until I felt him start to do it on his own, exploring my thighs and hips.

"Yer so soft." He mumbled as I gently moved myself back and forth against him, gripping his biceps as I worked my body against his, slowly keeping that steady pace. I watched his eyes as they scanned my body, the tip of his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he moved his hands from my thighs to the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head.

He looked up at me, I guess he wanted to make sure it was okay if he touched me before he actually did so and I nodded, giving him the go ahead and his hands roamed across my stomach.

Now, I had always been a healthy girl. A thick healthy girl. Always had enough to eat, sometimes more that I needed so I had always been bigger. Since the biters came, I had dropped a good thirty pounds but I still had my curves. My little stomach pouch that bore faint, almost invisible stretch marks, I had never been ashamed of my body but I was ashamed of those stretch marks.

I had full DD-cup breasts, which Daryl seemed to enjoy thoroughly as his hands kneaded and groped at them gently. His big, strong hands cupped them with ease and before I knew it, he had slipped the cups of my bra down and had my bare breasts in his hands.

I reached behind my back and unhooked the pesky piece of clothing and tossed it to the side.

My own breath hitched as his rough fingers slid across my hardened nipples. I bit my lip to suppress a moan. He caught this and did it again, ran his fingers across my nipples slowly, twisting them and pinching them gently between his fingers.

"Oh god." I whispered, closing my eyes as he pulled on my left nipple gently. I bit my bottom lop harder, my fingers clawing at his covered chest gently. I looked down and saw him smirking.

"Ya like that?" He asked, pulling on it a little harder, applying just a little more pressure to it. I nodded, unable to speak. I finally leaned over, pressing my body hard against his, pressing my lips to his ear gently.

"I want you so damn badly." I whispered. I felt him shiver underneath me, his hands now roaming across my back. I kissed a trail from his ear down to his neck, sucking on his skin softly. His skin was clean from our little romp in the river earlier but it was salty with sweat. My body moved and slithered against his and I could feel him growing excited.

He wriggled around, letting little grunts escape his throat as I kissed my way down his chest and across his collarbone.

As I snaked my hands down to the hem of his shirt, he grabbed my wrists tightly, pulling them away.

"No." He hissed, glaring up at me as I stared down at him in shock.

"No?" I asked, sitting up, his hands still wrapped around my wrists. "So you don't want it?" I asked, feeling embarrassed that I had just made a damn fool of myself.

"The shirt stays." He growled as he removed his hands and wrapped them around my waist, his hands cupping and squeezing my ass cheeks.

"Kiss me." I whispered against his jaw as I rocked myself harder against his hands and groin.

"What?" He asked, sounding a little nervous again. I smirked and sat up, running my hands over his stomach and chest. I moved them slowly around his neck until I was cupping his face.

"Kiss me." I demanded. I leaned down and kissed him hard, so hard I'm sure we'd both have bruised lips in the morning. His body jolted underneath mine as he sat up, pulling me into his lap with one arm, wrapping it around my waist to pull me closer to him. His other hand tangled it's self in my hair. I smirked against his lips and moved my body against his, sliding my hands down to his boxers.

He groaned into my mouth as I started to stroke him slowly, feeling his girth and length throbbing in my hand sent me into a frenzy and I pulled my mouth from his. He groaned audibly, looking down between our bodies to watch my hands and body work against his cock.

"Fuck." His voice was husky and deep, filled with lust and begging for release.

"You want me?" I asked, looking up at him as I stroked him faster. He nodded and swallowed hard, pressing his forehead against mine, tilting my head back to plant a soft kiss on my lips.

"Yes." He answered softly. I pushed my panties to the side with one hand and maneuvered my hips so that the tip of his throbbing manhood awaited my slippery nether.

"Ready?" I asked, pushing my hips forward against his gently, pushing the head of his cock inside of me. He nodded quickly and looked down between us again, watching as I pushed myself forward, moving so that I was straddling him again. He groaned loudly as I pushed my hips forward, leaning back so he could watch, wrapping my arms around his neck for support as I moved my hips back and forth, wincing as I adjusted to his size.

"Holy… fuck." His voice was husky again, and his hands had made their way to my panties, gripping them, using them to pull me against him harder and faster. He gripped them so tightly his knuckles turned white. I heard the distinct sound of ripping fabric then a pressure against my ass. Then nothing. Cold. Frigid cold against my bare ass cheeks.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, laughing as Daryl held what used to be my panties in his hands. He chuckled and looked up at me with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry." He growled before tossing them aside, gripping my ass with his rough, warm hands. I smirked and leaned forward, kissing up and down his traps as I tangled my fingers in his hair.

His size was unmatched by anyone I had been with before. I was going to come soon and I could tell he was too. The head of his cock scraped roughly over my g-spot, over and over again as he began to thrust his hips upwards while using his hands to push me down on his length.

"Fuck… D-D-Daryl!" I whimpered, feeling my body tighten around his shaft as my orgasm washed over me. "Oh… M-m-my… G-g-god!" I nearly screamed into the crook of his neck, feeling the walls of my womanhood contract and then relax around his cock.

He grunted as he came, filling me with his seed as he rocked his body against mine, our sweat and juices mixing together as we panted and held each other closely.

He lay back, carefully wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me down with him. "Wow." Was all he said as I lay my head on his shoulder, leaning down and pulling the sleeping bag over our shivering bodies.

I nuzzled my nose underneath his jaw and gently kissed his chin before moving, rolling over onto my side, reaching behind me to grab his arm. I wrapped it around my waist and felt him shift so he could wrap his body around mine.

I haven't slept that well in ages.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad you're all sticking with this story! Here comes the plot change up. I hope you're all excited for it. I am. :3 I'm loving all the reviews and comments I'm getting you from you guys! 33 You're all so great! And I know, Daryl a virgin, it's kind of hard to imagine but, it's making him SO FUCKABLE. ugh, I'm really having a hard time not writing a lemon each time I start to write a new chapter. Anyway ladies, enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

I made my way through the woods silently. I had been setting snares and traps all morning in hopes of bringing something back to camp to show the rest of the group how useful I could actually be. Daryl had still been asleep when I had left and I didn't feel like waking him. He had just looked so peaceful.

I slowly made my way back to camp, enjoying the break in the heat wave we had been living in for the last couple weeks. The sun peeked out through the clouds every now and again, but never for long and the leaves had started to change colors. Fall was coming, which I was excited about but at the same time, I was apprehensive. Fall was closely followed by winter.

No one was prepared for winter.

I heard heavy footsteps coming up from behind me. I turned, pulling my hunting knife above my head to be greeted by Daryl, his eyes dark. His hand came up and wrapped it's self around my wrist, gripping it tightly.

"Ow!" I whimpered, dropping the knife as his grip tightened.

"Th'fuck ya been?" He hissed, his face only inches from mine. I was shocked at his aggression and anger.

"I was out settin' traps, fer fuck's sake." I hissed right back, twisting and turning my wrist in his hand, but he held strong.

"Ya jus' fuckin' left? What if a herd came though?" His voice was quiet as he leaned into me, his breath hot on my cool skin. I shivered and glared up at him, pursing my lips together tightly.

"Get yer fuckin' hands off me." I growled, yanking my hand away from his. He took a step back and glared at me, his eyes narrowed in on me like I was prey. "I wasn't gone long, fer yer information." I hissed. "I was on my way back t'check on camp." I added, rubbing my wrist tenderly.

"There are fuckin' rules!" He exclaimed angrily.

"No one ever fuckin' told me, asshole!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air.

"Ya don't go out alone, an' if yer lucky enough to be one of the few that does go out alone, ya fuckin' tell someone first." He took a step towards me and I took a step back, and for once I was scared. I was scared of Daryl Dixon. His grip on my wrist had left a dark red mark, the tell-tale signs of a bruise already starting to form. He was capable of hurting me if he wanted to. I realized this now.

"Like I fuckin' said, _no one fuckin' told me, asshol_e." There I go again, my too-big-for-my-own-britches-attitude sneakin' up on me.

"S'common fuckin' sense." His voice was like acid as it dripped off his tongue. Then it hit me. Sure, I had put his life in danger but fuck, he wasn't made about this morning, but he could hold his own when it came to walkers. I knew this. He knew this. It was last night he was upset about.

"Yer mad about last night, ain't chya?" I couldn't help but feel the corners of my mouth turn up. He shook his head in what looked like utter bewilderment as the words left my mouth.

"No!" He spat a little to quickly. I smirked again and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yer pissed 'cause I saw ya all vulnerable an' shit, ain'tchya? Ya let yer guard down and now yer mad." I couldn't help the know-it-all tone that clung to my words. "Yer pissed cause I know ya care even though ya don't want know one ta know that ya might actually have a heart in there." I took a step forward and poked his sternum roughly. "So fuck off," I hissed angrily. "Don't go an' take yer frustration out on me cause ya don't know how ta fuckin' handle yer feelin's!"

I turned to storm away but I felt fingers wrapping around my upper arm. He grabbed me, spun me around and pointed his finger in my face threateningly.

"Who th'fuck d'ya think yer talkin' ta me like that?" He growled. He gripped my cheeks roughly and brought himself close to my face. "Better watch yer fuckin' mouth, Lil' Girl." He hissed before I felt his fingers release from my face.

I dropped to the ground, wrapping my arms around my face for protection.

_The leather belt came down hard on my back. I hissed and whimpered in pain as he brought his hand back, pushing my face down into the brush of the forest floor, muffling the sounds escaping my lips as he brought the belt down harder on my skin._

_"P-p-please!" I pleaded, tears rolling down my cheeks as I kicked and thrashed my legs around wildly, trying to break free. I knew he was goin' to have his fun with me. He had brought me deep into the woods. _

_So no one could hear me._

_His fingers wrapped around the back of my neck, pushing my face harder into the ground as I heard him chuckle a little. _

_This sadistic piece of shit was actually enjoying this. I knew he liked the feeling of me struggling to get away. He knew he was stronger than me and he used that against me. _

_His fingernails dug into the soft flesh of my neck, breaking the skin. I hoped and preyed that he broke some vital artery or something. I wanted to bleed out in that forest. I wanted to be dead._

_He brought down the belt one more time on my back and I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lips. Before I could cover my mouth he had turned me over, wrapping his hands tightly around the front of my throat._

_"Told'ya not ta scream." He growled, bringing his hand down hard on my cheek. I whimpered loudly as tears started to fill my ears, muffling all the sounds around me. _

_He said something but I was in such a daze I couldn't understand him. He yelled at me, I could see the vein in his forehead throbbing in anger as I looked up at him. He brought his hand down on my cheek again._

"Hey, c'mon, git up." His hands were gentle on me as he pulled me to my feet. I was embarrassed. I could feel all the blood in my body rush to my cheeks as I ripped my arm out of his grasp as he started to brush my legs and stomach off. I stepped back from him and picked up the hunting knife that sat, nearly hidden underneath the leaves.

"Where ya goin'?" He called out to me as I made my way back into the forest.

"Checkin' my fuckin' snares. Break down camp, we'll leave when I get back." I shouted to him without turning around.

* * *

The walk back to the car was silent. We had made our way up the ridge and then circled back to the car for safe measures as to not run into walkers again.

I had caught five rabbits with my snares and had them strung up to my belt loop as we made our way back to the vehicle. I stole glances at Daryl whenever I got the chance. His face was twisted into an angry, don't-try-talkin'-ta-me, expression so I kept my mouth shut. For once.

Once we had made it back to the car, sans walkers, Daryl tossed the keys at me and made his way towards the trunk. I watched as he opened it, threw our stuff inside and slammed it shut, walking around to the passenger side.

"Ya wan' me ta drive?" I asked, staring down at the set of keys. He grunted something I didn't understand and pulled his door open, looking at me through the windows. I smirked internally and opened my door, tossing the rabbits along with my backpack into the backseat and sat down.

It felt good to be behind the wheel of a car again. I grinned widely as I hit ninety miles per hour.

"Hell-yeah!" I shouted as the wind whipped my hair around my face. I only slowed down when I saw a delivery truck over turned in a ditch on the side of the road. The back door was open and I could see packages strewn everywhere around inside.

Daryl already had the door open and was half way out of the car before I had even come to a complete stop.

Daryl pulled his crossbow to his cheek, sweeping it back and forth, across the tree line that towered up on either side of the road. I watched him and bit my lip, squinting as the sun made an appearance for the first time in about two hours. I held my hand up and tried to block it's blinding rays.

"G'head, grab an armful. Be fuckin' useful 'er somethin'." He grunted at me as he made his way to the car, his arms full with boxes.

I followed his lead and grabbed as many boxes as I could with both arms and made my way to the car, pushing them into the back.

Before we had finished, the trunk and backseat were filled to the brim. Daryl didn't seem to mind putting the boxes in his leg-rest area, and popped his feet up on the dash-board, leaning back in his seat. He helped himself to one of my cigarettes and passed it to me after he had taken a couple hits.

"Not even th'end of th'world can keep me from smokin'." I smirked over at him.

* * *

I ain't ever seen two kids happier. Ever. Carl and Beth ripped and tore into those packages so fast, they were done within' the hour.

I watched from the kitchen where I was gutting and skinning my rabbits while the children opened the packages from the living room.

"Dad!" Carl exclaimed, holding up a big, shiny hunting knife. I smirked and watched as Lori stood up, grabbing the knife away from her son and herding him back towards the other packages.

"Look at these." Carol said, holding up a couple bottles of wine. I smirked from the kitchen as I discarded the rabbit's innards into a bucket that sat on the floor beside me.

"We gon' eat and drink good tonight!" I whooped from the kitchen excitedly. The adults laughed while the children continued to pull apart the remaining boxes.

The contents of the packages had been diverse; clothes, toys, expired food, electronics, knives, guns, presents for loved ones.

After dinner, Lori and Patricia put Carl and Beth to bed. When they had come downstairs, we had opened the wine bottles. The conversation had been great, as well as the company but then, the large group broke up into smaller groups. Maggie and I had moved to the front porch while Lori, Rick, Carol, T-Dog, Glenn and Dale had moved outside to the RV. Shane and Andrea had walked off with a bottle to share between themselves and Daryl had taken off towards the field with a bottle of wine for himself and his crossbow.

* * *

I was drunk. So was Maggie.

"I had sex with Glenn." She whispered into my ear. I gasped and pulled away, gawking at her.

"No way." I shook my head, taking another sip from my bottle of wine. "Was he any good?" I whispered. She nodded and bit her lip, looking around to see if anyone was within earshot.

"_Aaaaaaa-mazing._" She gushed, her eyes had gotten glassy and she was giggling, as was I.

I looked around, making sure that no one, and I mean no one was around. I pulled her arm and wrapped my hand around her ear and leaned in.

"I had sex with Daryl." I pulled away and the look of awe mixed with shock with a little bewilderment thrown in made me laugh out loud.

"You didn't!" She exclaimed, cupping her face with one hand, taking another sip of her wine. "Oh my God." Her voice had grown a little husky from all the alcohol. "I thought him and Carol kinda had a thing." She whispered.

It was like a freight train hit me square in the chest.

"What?" I asked, trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"I 'unno, I just thought, ya know, he's nicer ta her than he is every one else." She explained. I shook my head and stood up.

"I'm tired. I'm gon' head ta bed." I lied, bringing my bottle of wine with me.

That sonofabitch. He _se-duc-es_ me but has a god damn girlfriend. That sonofabitch. I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna stab him with his own hunting knife.

My fingers found the handle of his hunting knife and I gripped it in anger.

He's gonna die. And I'm going to kill him.

Okay… I was going to kill him but I was going to tear him a new one.

I stormed past my tent and into the field where I saw him standing, pulling hard at his wine bottle when I finally made it to him.

"Yer a rat bastard." I slurred, pointing a finger at him. I watched as he turned around to look at me, his eyebrow furrowed in annoyance. "Yer a sonofabitch." His face twisted into a pissed off look as I took another step towards him. "Sonofabitch." I repeated, poking his chest hard with my index and middle finger.

"Th'fuck ya-" He started but I cut him off and poked him again in the chest, just as hard as before.

"_Fuck you_." I hissed. "Ya didn't think that ya should've told me 'bout Carol 'fore I fucked ya?" I growled.

"What?" He asked, his voice sounded like acid again. "Ya think that I'm _with_ Carol?" He was whispering. "Th'fuck's wrong with ya? Ya thick'er somethin'?" He narrowed his eyes as he took a step towards me, closing the space between us.

"S'what I heard." I put my hands on my hips and looked up at him, blinking quickly, waiting for his response.

He didn't say anything. He just reached behind me, pulling me close to him as I felt his hands wander across my backside.

"Th'fuck are ya doing!?" I nearly shouted at him as I started to push him away. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me to him until he found what he was looking for.

_My fucking cigarettes._

I watched as he pulled one from the pack and then handed them to me. He pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the tip, pulling smoke into his lungs.

I fumed. It was taking everything inside of me not to punch this man in his handsome face.

"I ain't wit' Carol." His voice danced around in my head for a minute before it registered what he had said. I glared at him, a little embarrassed by my actions.

"Why did Maggie think that you were?" I asked softly, sitting down in the long grass of the field. He looked down at me and cocked his head to the side.

"Th'fuck if I know." He grumbled before sitting down beside me.

"Did you like it?" I asked quietly. He looked over at me and smirked, shaking his head. He pulled his knees up and rested his elbows on them. I looked at him and whined softly, resting my head on my knee as I pulled it up into my chest, wrapping my arm around it.

"Yea, I did." He looked over at me, his cigarette dangling between his lips as he watched me. "Was a one-time thing, ya know that, right?" He asked. I shrugged and closed my eyes, sighing loudly.

"What?" He asked. I kept my eyes closed and sighed again.

"If ya liked it. An' I liked it, why don' we keep doin' it?" I asked quietly, opening my eyes to look at him. "'Sides, ya'd probably a whole lot happier if I was suckin' yer dick on a regular basis."

He nearly choked on the hit of his cigarette, shocked by what I had just said. I smirked and closed my eyes again.

"S'just a sex thing?" He asked. I could feel his eyes burning holes into my head as I nodded.

"Daryl, I ain't gon' be yer girlfriend even though I know ya want it sooooo badly." I teased, smirking over at him, my eyes still closed.

"How did anyone put up wit' ya?" I opened one eye and looked at him curiously.

"Me? I'm fun, fuck you." I grumbled. I closed my eyes again and wrapped my arms around my leg tighter. "Yer th'one who is so fuckin' grumpy and aggravated all the damn time." I added. "Ya never smile, ya never laugh, I can never tell what yer thinkin'." I mumbled sleepily.

"Th'fuck ya gotta know what I'm thinkin' fer?" He asked sourly.

"Ferget 'bout it." I yawned. "It ain't important."

I suddenly felt myself being pushed onto my back. I opened my eyes and looked up into the bluest set of eyes I had ever seen. I nearly melted right there underneath him.

"Ya like me, dontchya?" He asked quietly. I saw the muscles in his arms flex as I looked up at him, blushing like crazy as he asked me this question.

"Shut up. No." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest smugly.

I couldn't help but meet his gaze again, a smile. An actual smile plastered on Daryl's face.

"Ya should do that more often, ya know." I teased. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" He asked, the smile leaving his face.

"Smile." I couldn't help but smirk as the smile crept back on his face.

"Whatever we're doin'… just keep it quiet." He demanded softly, running one hand up my hip and to my waist.

I leaned up to kiss him but he pulled away, glaring down at me.

"Not here." He growled. "Not tonight." He added, standing up. I whined loudly and kicked my arms and legs gently.

"Tease." I whimpered.


End file.
